Sacred Soul Guild: Reboot (SYOC Closed)
by xXxFantasy loverxXx
Summary: Reboot- when sending an oc through pm put the chracter's name.If you are a guest then send oc through review. Xavier Redwood is a caring but stern guild master, he loves his guild and everyone in in. Sacred Soul is a guild to guide those souls who are lost, to nurture them with love. So their soul can be always pure and filled love and kindness, to protect the good from evil.
1. Form

No Longer Accepting Slayers

APPLICATION:

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (12 -40.)

Birth-date(story takes place x792)

Sexual Attraction: (Gay/Straight/Bi.)

Year joined(guild founded april 10 x787, not every one joined in the beginning)

Guild Mark Color:

Guild Mark Location:

Guild Rank: (S-Class, A class,B class, C class)

Convince me if you choose s class. Why should they be s class?:

Appearance: I need to be able to visualize them: the color of their hair, skin, height, eyes, body type, etc, etc.)

Notable Features: (This can vary from scars to tattoos or piercings.)

Main Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Cold Weather:

Hot Weather:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Other: (Any other outfits I might have missed?)

Personality: lots of detail.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skills: (What skills does your oc posses?Maximum 3)

What are they bad at? Example singing etc:

Fears: (Everyone has a fear.)

Quirks: (Pet peeves, weird tendencies, etc, etc.)

Romance: (What is your character attracted to? What do they look for in a person? Appearance? Personality? What are their turn on's and turn off's?)

Type of people they'd befriend: (What kind of people does your oc usually look for in a friend? Also, explain who they'd most likely wouldn't be friends with.)

How do they react when it comes to...

The guild master.

Romantic Interests:

Friends:

Enemies:

Respected Figures:

Family:

Strangers:

Stress:

Fears:

Angry/Sad/Depressed/Etc:

Strengths: (What are their strengths?)

Weaknesses: (Just like everyone has a fear, everyone has a weakness.)

History: (Tell me about your characters past experiences and their life before the guild.)

Hometown: (Where were they born? This can be pre-existing or completely made up. Your choice.)

Family: (Here is where you tell me about your character's family(if they have any) and their relationship with them.)

Home: Describe what it looks like. Also, you can include whether or not they would have a roommate.

Magic: (The more creative they are, the more willing I am to accept them)

Magic Description: (No more than two types of magic.)

Spells: (At Least ten. Tell me their name and what they do. You can also list spells that they will learn later.)

Weapons: (Magical or Non Magical. Note: Your oc does not have to have a weapon.)

Character Arc: (At some point I would like for every character in the story to have an Arc that focuses on them. Please, tell me what you would like to happen. Remember, this is all about your character.)

The kind of people on their teams.

Exceed: (This is only for Dragon Slayers.)

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Magic: (Exceeds typically have Aera Magic and others are able to use Transformation magic. They could also posses weapons magic or non if you choose so.)

Animal Companion (optional)

Quest/Ideas:


	2. Chapter 1

**City of Dansani**

 **April 10, x787 10:00 am**

Xavier Redwood stood in the designated area; in which the mayor had given to him to build his guild.

It was on the west side of the city, where the forest thrived and grew.

There was a row of trees framing the area, where the guild was to stand on. It was a thirty minute walk from the busy city.

Some houses were scattered around on the way to the guild.

The city of Dansani was a quiet peaceful place, where tourists liked to travel. One of the reasons they liked to travel here, was to go hiking on the beautiful mountain range on the north side of Dansani. Xavier pulled out his blueprints that he had one of his trusting soul draw.

Xavier stood around 6'0", he had sliver blonde windswept hair, he was lean with a somewhat of a muscular build. He was 43 years old, his tired old looking brown eyes, matched the old brown cargo pants he had on. Topping his outfit off with a some old work boots, and a white shirt that had the symbol of his new guild.

He laid the blueprints down on the ground, placing a medium size rocks on each corner, to prevent the paper from blowing away. After he set up the blueprint, he stood up from his crouched position.

"Summoning Angel Soul: Kai Storm," he says, waiting a couple of minutes he quickly got impatient.

He looked at the sky waiting.

"Kai!" he says again more sternly. Soon there was a teal ripple in the sky. This always happened when Kai came from the angel realm to earth. In a flash Kai lands in front of Xavier.

"Always calling me when i'm sleeping." Kai comments as he cracks his back.

Twisting his body to one side then the other. He is seventeen, and had a weird aging pattern.

He stays the same age for two years, then he has two birthdays on the third year.

 **A/N**

 **Example he is 17, 17,then turns 19,19,**

His black wings matched his black spiky hair.

His eyes were a grey color which often changed to a green.

He yawns stretching out his legs. He was just as tall as Xavier, but he was more lean and toned than Xavier.

Kai wears black jeans and blue baggy tank, that was outlined in black. He wore some blue sneakers that matched the color of his shirt.

A notable feature was the tribal tattoo that went up his left arm up to the shoulder, down his left pectoral and on the left side of his torso and stops at the waist. Which was currently hidden under his shirt.

"I need you to help out with the building of the guild." Xavier gets to the point. Kai gives him a blank stare, his wings fading away.

"What?" Xavier looks over at him. Kai was now on his side, his back facing Xavier.

"Call some other souls up." he answers. Xavier tells him that he was is going to be doing that.

"Summoning Soul Workers." twenty human illusions appear around the area. They await orders.

"Summoning Angel Soul Chayyliel." Chayyliel appears beside Xavier looking more angelic than Kai. Chayyliel wears a silver armor, has messy white blonde hair, light blue eyes, he stood a foot shorter than Xavier. Chayyliel had white angelic wings that radiated with lightning energy.

"Yes, Master?" Chayyliel asks bowing his head a bit.

"Get these guys working on building the two story guildhall." Xavier tells him. Chayyliel nods and starts telling the workers on what to do. One of Xavier's demon's souls came on his own.

"Vetis, where have you been man?" Kai gets up to greet the demon.

Vetis had demon horns on his head and had dark purple hair, red eyes, batlike wings, and had an eyepatch on his left eye. Vetis wore black baggy pants, and pirate black jacket, with no shirt underneath, and some pirate boots.

"I came here because I sensed Chayyliel here." Vetis says as he watches Chayyliel with his one good eye.

"Having you two here is enough to give me headaches." Xavier said, massaging his head with his fingers. While the demon and the angel chuckle.

"You know you love having us around." Kai says slinging his arm around Vetis, giving him a playful grin. Xavier sighs and tells them to at least help out.

"Chayyliel, I got it from here." Kai informs him, finally getting serious.

Xavier takes a small break as the Souls argue about little minor details.

The workers were already almost done with the building by six o'clock. Kai and Chayyliel were carrying a large plank of wood that held five large stacks of more wood.

They flew many feet in the air. Being careful not to drop it. Vetis is instructing them to slowly lower it down.

"Put your back into it Chayyliel." shouts Vetis, as he flies with his batlike wings. Chayyliel ignores him, knowing Vetis was trying to piss him off.

Once they have it placed down on the top about eight workers are building the roof.

"The rest of the workers are building the inside of the guildhall." Xavier tells them, once they land on the ground.

"I'm leaving. Bye." Vetis says as he disappears. Kai sits down beside Xavier.

"Is that all you wanted master?" Chayyliel asks, Xavier nods and Chayyliel takes his leave fading away and disappearing.

"If only it was that easy for me." Kai sighs tiredly. Xavier is on the lacrima as he orders tables and chairs and many other things for the guild.

"Since your father was a banished angel he gained human traits, so when your parents met some of his human traits were passed onto your; therefore have more human qualities, than any other angel, and you age differently too."

Xavier explains to him. Kai rolls his eyes telling him he already knew that. After finishing ordering the things needed, he was told it was to arrive the next morning.

"The guild hall has an office, a library, two bathrooms, bar, kitchen,and infirmary, one utility closet, and three extra rooms." Xavier tells Kai, showing him the drawn blueprints.

"Did Arty draw this?" Kai asks quirking his eyebrow. Noises of things being put together are heard in the background.

"Yeah, he is really good at these types of things." Admits Xavier, as he scratches the back of his neck as he watches the workers put the remaining planks together.

"What's surprising is that he has really untidy handwriting." Kai comments looking over at Xavier. He sees the guild mark stamp, and grabs it with his left hand.

"Yo, Xavier put the guildmark on my right shoulder and black." Kai's grey eyes light up with a emerald green color.

"You got it bud." Xavier chuckles, he takes the stamp from Kai's hand and stamps his shoulder.

* * *

A few days had passed and few people had joined.

 **April 20th 12:00 x787**

Kai was lounging around the guild, eating a few crackers while filling out some papers. The paper he was filling out, was a list of things they could build around the guildhall in the near future.

He made small notes. He was so focused on thinking about ideas he didn't notice the guild doors open.

"Raiden, you better freaking stop poking me." a feminine voice warns.

"Come on Nikki." chuckles a male voice. Kai notices and turns around, putting his pen down.

A fifthteen year old girl with icy blue eyes, and black wavy hair that stopped at mid back, she wore jean shorts, and a white crop top, and a pair of black knee length boots. She elbowed the guy beside her. He was was taller than her, he stood around 5'10 while she stood around 5'7. The guy had medium length blonde hair, that was slicked back with a few parts over his forest green eyes. He had a lean muscular attire was a simple red t shirt, with blue jeans, and combat shoes. He also had a chain necklace around his neck. Kai looked at the girl who he assumed was named Nikki, she had a curvy slim figure with an a c cup bust.

Kai gets up and walks up to them with a smile on his face.

Once in front of them, his eyes twinkle with an emerald green.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He flirts, The girl looks at him and responds.

"No, cause I clawed my way up from hell." she glares at Kai with her piercing gaze. Her friend starts chuckles quietly.

"Damn, attitude, he starts saying,"I like it." He grins, winking at her.

She puts her hands on her hips and, stares at him annoyed.

"Where is the master of the guild? We would like to ask him if we could join." Says the blonde. Kai answers saying that he would be back. Kai starts going up the stairs.

While Kai disappears upstairs, they talk amongst themselves.

"Heard anything from your brother lately?" Raiden asks his best friend Nikki.

"I saw him two weeks ago..haven't seen him since." she answers with a slight frown on her face. Raiden slings an arm around her shoulder.

"You and I, will be the strongest team here!" shouts catching the attention of some members nearby.

"Yes we will!" she smiles joining him, as they laugh to themselves.

Xavier then comes walking down the stairs, Kai following behind him.

They see him that they become quiet. Xavier smiles and greets the two with a small wave, in which they return.

"Wow a lively pair. I like it." Xavier tells the two.

Raiden gives him a half smile ,while Nikki greets him by shaking his hand.

"We would like to join." she says, letting go of his hand before looking at him in the eyes.

"I'll give you a tour." xavier starts walking, motioning them to saw the library, the kitchen, S Class lounge upstairs, every room they entered they were amazed. It was nice, the furniture was simple and old but taken care of well.

In the end of the tour they got their guild marks. Nikki got hers on the inside forearm of her right arm.

Nikki was so happy she hugged Xavier, thanking him.

"I wish i could get a hug.." Mumbles Kai. Raiden laughs softly.

"Well too bad." he adds. Kai narrows his eyes at him.

They had a stare off. Xavier and Nikki i didn't see this interaction.

"If you ever need anything come to me." Xavier tells her with a fatherly smile.

"Yes, will do master." she says waving goodbye to him, before she drags Raiden away to the request board.

I don't know what it is that makes me like her, Kai wonders as he watches her laugh and smile with Raiden.

Xavier notices his right hand angel, lost in thought.

"Kai, something the matter?" Xavier asks him, taking a seat on the stool beside him. Kai turns his gaze to Xavier.

"Well, she is so intriguing." he answers, turning his gaze back on her.

After a whole month of getting to know her.

Kai had asked her out many times losing track. Then one day she said yes, they had a nice fun long relationship.

It was around august when they had a special night on their four month anniversary.

* * *

 **August 27, x787**

Raiden had left on a long job, when Nikki had rejected him.

Nikki began staying at her house, three weeks after she had that night with Kai. Lately she had been feeling dizzy, and was always nauseous and tired.

Kai came to her house one morning with a bag of her most favorite food from her favorite restaurant.

"I brought you this." Kai stood at the door with the bag in his hand. Nikki got a grossed out look on her face.

"Ew, get that away from me." being a devil slayer, she had a strong sense of smell. Kai looks at her confused, this was really strange.

"Well i thought you liked thi-" he didn't even finish his sentence, because nikki covers her mouth and rushes inside of her house to the bathroom in the upstairs hallway.

Kai walks in and puts the bag on the island in her kitchen, before following her upstairs.

There he finds her brushing her teeth and gurgling some minty mouthwash.

"Let's take you to a doctor." Kai tells her.

She shakes her head no,"I'm fine probably just the stomach flu or something." she states as she fixes her hair in a ponytail, a few bits of hair falling on her face.

"No, let's go." he grabs her hand and leads her out of her house. After a long walk, they get to the clinic.

After waiting for about waiting for a bit. The doctor called the pair in. The doctor checked her temperature, asked her questions of her symptoms.

"Well congratulations. You're going to be parents." Kai's grey eyes sparkled with green.

While Nikki was lost in her thoughts. Nikki got some prenatal vitamins from the doctors and they walked to her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she says halfway to her house. He kisses her forehead and his wings appear, and he flies away. As she got closer, she smelled her brother nearby. When she got home, the front door was unlocked. When she got inside she saw her older brother lounging on her couch.

"Ryder what are you doing here?" she asks taking her jacket off and hiding the vitamins in the pocket. He looks over at her, his dark brown eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Nothing that concerns you." he says sternly.

The real reason he was there was to hide from the dark guild aiming to kill him; the guildmaster of Poison Fang.

Nikki didn't know about him being in a dark guild, and decided to not pry on the matter why he was here.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asks, taking a seat across him.

"Don't bother me." He snorts, opening a magazine. Nikki tells him that there is food in the fringe.

Before she can go up the stairs, he stops her.

"I know you are hiding something." he says, not looking at her. She freezes in her spot at the foot of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" she questions pulling on her poker face.

"Not that i give a shit, but i can tell you're being vague." he looks over at her with a cold glare.

She shakes her head and heads up into her room. After she closes the door she lays down in bed, and thinks about the little person growing inside her.

She drifts to sleep with a small smile drawn on her face.

* * *

 **August 28 x787 2:00**

She headed to the guildhall the next day, Kai sees her and takes her to see Xavier. Once in the office Xavier congratulates the two.

Nikki feeling shocked, and says nothing. She thought Xavier would be disappointed in her.

Only the three of them knew about the baby on the way. That day Raiden comes into the guild, and is decides to eat some food. Before he can even order his food, Nikki interrupts him pulling his arm, indicating for him to follow her outside.

After they get outside. Nikki tells her best friend about her being pregnant.

"Wow...Congratulations.." he says quietly, forcing a smile on his face. She doesn't notice a the fake smiles, and tells him her problems. That she didn't know how to act or what to do. She was going to be a teenage mom!

"You'll be a great mother." he assures her giving her a side hug. She smiles and tells him he was the best. She runs off waving goodbye to him with a large smile on her face.

He waves back before heading in the opposite direction.

Nikki goes home, and Ryder was waiting for her in the living room.

"What is this?" he demands, holding up the prenatal vitamins.

"I'm pregnant." she whispers, looking at his brown eyes, his black locks of hair a mess.

The sleeve of his trench coat jacket rolled up, revealing a blue mark on his forearm of his left arm.

"You're in a guild?" she questions, and backs away slowly.

"A dark one, and i'm the guildmaster." he smirks, as he plays with a dagger in his hand.

He kicks the coffee table over, as it breaks into pieces when he kicks it once more.

He throws a dagger at her. She catches it in her hand, getting a cut on her palm. It was inches away from her stomach.

She winces dropping the dagger as the warm blood trickles. She looks up and sees that her brother is gone.

Nikki slides down the wall, before she bursts into tears. The hot tears streaming down her face. She cries there, her hand stained with blood.

* * *

 **August 28 x787 5:00pm**

Somewhere in the forest an hour away from the guild.

Raiden had been taking a long walk, enjoying the views of the beauty of mother nature.

He walked looking a flying squirrels that flew through air from tree to tree. A brown bunnies playing around, chasing each other and hiding under the bushes.

Suddenly the peaceful vibe was gone, when a shout was heard. The animals around got frighten and hid.

The shout however intrigued Raiden, as he sneaked closer to the source. He hides behind a nearby tree, he sees Ryder along with two other guys.

"Yes, master. We shall kill her. If that is what you see is best." one of the males say.

Ryder explains that they should do it as soon as possible. Raiden leans in a bit closer.

What the hell? Who are they after? Raiden asks himself. He crouches down, making little noise as possible.

But sadly for him Ryder had already noticed his presence. Raiden ducks when one man looks over.

Ryder motions the other to go around.

They didn't see me, he sighs quietly before he peeks again, only to see the face of a bearded man. He gets grabbed from behind, then from the front. He struggles against their grip.

They hold on tightly.

He gets shoved forward, and forced onto his knees.

Ryder looks at him, interested by his presence.

"Why are you here?" Raiden asks, once Ryder motions for the guys to let him go.

Raiden gets on his feet. Ryder looks at him straight in the eyes. Ryder sighs and crosses his arms across his chest.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" he questions knowing the answer.

Raiden nods his head,"Who do you plan on killing?" Raiden demands, taking a few steps towards Ryder.

Only to be held back, as the bearded man grips his shirt.

Ryder smirks and replies,"my sister, but i have a deal for you instead." he pauses and checks if Raiden is listening; before continuing.

Raiden feels nervous, as Ryder keeps walking around him.

"If you join me, i'll leave my sister alone. If you decide not too, ill send someone to kill my sister. The reason I want you to join is because your sister is part of the magic council. And I find that could be a good resource for my guild." Ryder tells him, Raiden looks at the ground. He didn't have to think about it, he nods slowly, looking up at ryder's cold brown eyes.

"You won't hurt her, or her child right?" he asks seriously, Ryder promises not to.

Little did he know months later; Ryder was going to hurt his best friend emotionally.

* * *

 **April 9th x788**

Nikkai had been born day before.

Nikki was holding the baby girl in her arms, as she stroked her finger down her soft cheek. Nikki watches as she sleeps peacefully, Nikki has a small smile on her face.

Kai enters the room with some bag of her favorite food. That he managed to sneak it in.

"I managed to sneak it in." he gets a toothy grin on his face. He walks to Nikki's bedside. He gently puts his big hand on the baby's head. The baby moves around a bit, opening her big almond eyes, that were grey in color.

"I love you baby girl." whispers Kai as he holds Nikkai's little fist.

"Kai, I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach." Nikki whispers in his ear, as she senses danger.

She sits up from her bed, as she listens. The hallways were a deadly silence, usually they would occasionally hear the footsteps of the nurses.

Kai notices Nikki's face expression, tries to see if he can sense anyone. Suddenly the door is kicked down, and the windows across the bed shatters open.

Hooded figures enter the room, with sharp weapons in their hands. Kai automatically has a sword in his hand, standing defensively in front of his two girls.

Kai charges at the guy at the door and pushes him out, Nikki right behind him with Nikkai close to her chest.

The guys from the windows, start coming at them. Kai turns on his heel, Nikki ducks under his arm. Kai then attacks the guys. Kai quietly tells Nikki that there was a back way exit on the first floor and that she should get to the guild, she nods and starts running to the stair that was five doors down the hall.

She takes a peek back at Kai as he gets pounced on by four guys. She prays for his safety. She goes down the stairs, being cautious of her surroundings. When she gets to the exit, it had started pouring down with rain.

Nikki made sure Nikkai was covered as she walked outside carefully. Her barefeet getting muddy and wet. It didn't matter to her as long as Nikkai was dry and safe. The more she walked away from the hospital the harder the rain got. Her vision was getting blurry and she saw a figure coming towards her. She covers Nikkai's face as and the figure gets closer.

She falls to her knees exhausted, the figure is now really clear. Its her older brother, he doesn't say anything he takes the baby and walks away.

She couldn't even get up to chase him.

His figure blurring by the water droplets in her face.

"NOOO!" she screams looking up at the sky her tears mixing with the cold rain.

From that day she became distant, and she always seemed to on jobs. She even pushed Kai away, and he made her a promise to get their daughter back.

Not many people knew about Nikkai, only the master, kai, and vetis.

* * *

 **January 30 x789 1pm**

In the city of Dansani, the streets were flooded with locals. As they bought fruits, breads, and clothing on this sunday afternoon.

Kids were running about, while their parents scolded them to be careful with passing people.

A young teen around the age of fifteen walked through the crowd. Trying to carefully not to bump into playing kids.

The young man's name was Dino Heise, he had fair skin, and he was as tall as an eighteen year old. He has curly jet black hair, that he sometimes liked dyeing a different color. His almond shaped eyes were a light grayish blue, that looked at the city with awe. Something people noticed was that large scar across the bridge of his nose. His body was toned, since he lived off the money he got from fights.

He wore a sleeveless black hoodie with a roaring dragon head between two 8's on the back in white, the holes for the arms are pretty low (showing what he calls his 'man sideboob'). He wears a pair of black jeans with multiple cuts on the left thigh and a white belt wrapped around his right thigh. Dino wears his own custom made black sneakers; that are red at the bottom. He also had a few silver rings on his right hand.

After he gets out of the crowds, he makes his way to a nearby magic shop.

Dino had heard about a wizard guild that were this city's pride and joy. The only problem was that he did'nt where it was exactly.

That is why he was going to ask at the the owner of the shop, if they knew where it was. He enters the small magic shop, a bell sings as he opens and then closes the door. The magic shop was full of magic weapons and, antiques.

He walks over to the counter to see an old lady with a big kind smile on her face.

"How can I help you young man?" she asks, she had white hair that was held in a bun. And she had black rimmed rectangular glasses.

Dino put his bag down and pulls out a small map from his pocket. He put it on the counter.

"Where is the wizard guild in Dansani?" he asks quietly, the old lady looks at the map before looking for a pen to circle the location.

"Right now, you are at heart of Dansani. All you gotta do is take yucca road and it'll be a thirty to forty minute walk. There you will start seeing the guild close to the Dansai forest." she tells him circling the important spots on the map. He bows his head a bit saying a quiet thank you. He grabs his bag and leaves the shop, as the old lady waves goodbye to him. Dino walks around for a couple of minutes looking for yucca road, when he finally finds it he runs most of the way there.

He saw many buildings past him, then slowly there was less and less buildings. The closer he got the guild the fewer houses there was, then he saw the forest, soon enough he spotted the guild hall. Outside were three men, one with silver blonde hair, and one had dark purple bed hair and black demon horns, and the other had black spiky hair.

"Kai and Vetis, i'll let you guys spar this time. I want to see if you two had made any improvements on defense.

You two need more practice on defense than offense." Xavier says, as he goes couple feet away from them.

"Ok." Vetis nods, getting into a fight stance.

Then Kai did the same, ready for anything. That's when Xavier notices the fifteen year old. He waves him over to the side feet away from the demon and the angel.

"What is your name son?" Xavier asks the teen. Dino looks at him, and sees the mark on his shirt. Dino matches it with mark on the flyer.

"Dino..Are you the master of the guild?" he asks quietly. He was a little shy meeting the master. But he was glad he found the guild.

He could finally have a good steady job. Beside he would be putting his magic to use.

Xavier nods at Dino, and turns to focus on Kai and Vetis. Vetis was going on offense while Kai went on defense. Vetis throws a blackish orange ball of corrupted demon magic. Kai had a sliver blue shield, with gold lining.

"I would like to join sir." Dino gets to the point.

"You're very welcome to." Xavier leads Dino to the guildhall just as Kai and Vetis jump into the sky both of their wings appearing before they both give a battle cry.

"You two be careful to not destroy anything." Xavier points at the two souls with a stern glare.

Dino looks back and sees the shield clash with the demon's body. Soon enough he and Xavier are inside the guildhall.

Nikki was sitting at the bar quietly eating her food. She notices the newcomer, gives him a nice gesture.

He kindly gives her back a smile. Dino was a shy teen, that was quiet most of the time. He takes a seat at the bar two seats away from her.

"I'll be back, I forgot where i left the stamper." he grumbles to himself going up the stairs.

"Hi, Im Dino Heise." he says quietly. She turns her head and introduces herself as Nikki Itsasuki.

"How old are you?" she asks when she notices that he is taller than her.

"I'm 15." he answers, her surprised expression says it all.

"But-But you're taller than me, and i'm older than you by a two years." she says surprised.

"Ok, I found it." Xavier comes back, with the stamper.

"Xavier, i'm going out on a job." she says showing him the paper.

"Why don't you take Dino with you?" he asks her, looking over at Dino.

Dino shrugs his shoulders,"I would like to..But only if that's okay with Nikki."

"Sure, I need some company anyway." she nods, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She gets up from her chair.

"Here let me get the guildmark on you. Color and location?" Xavier tells him.

"White, and right here." Dino shows him the spot on his left bicep. Xavier gets him stamped and tells him he is set.

Xavier notices Dino's backpack.

"You can leave that in my office if you like." Xavier offers, Dino thanks him and hands him the backpack.

Dino follows Nikki outside, and they avoid the the demon and the angel.

"Who are they?" Dino asks pointing at the clashing pair.

"Kai, is the one with the black angel wings, and Vetis is the one with the horns. Both of them are Xavier's summonings." she explains, taking one peek at kai before looking away. Kai looks at her, getting distracted.

Vetis gives a powerful punch to the shield, the force throwing Kai to the ground creating a medium sizecrater where he landed.

"Kai focus!" Vetis shouts, flying down to Kai.

Dino and Nikki kept walking. After taking yucca road back to the city, they made their way to the train station.

"The job we are going to be doing is in hargeon, which is an hour and a half train ride." Nikki tells him. Once on the train they sit across from each other.

"What is the job?" Dino asks, and Nikki then hands him the paper.

 _Reward 300,000J._

 _Location: Hargeon, at Dan's Bar_

 _Description : A couple of thugs keep disturbing my bar._

 _They think they can just walk in and do whatever they want, and get away with not having to pay anything. The other time they came in they threatened to hurt my daughter if I asked for any help._

 _Please help me!_

Dino reads in his head.

"So how are we going to be doing this?" he asks.

"I dunno yet.." Nikki trails off.

"Hmm, let me think of a plan," he stops to think for a couple of minutes,"Maybe you could pass up for a barmaid, and I'll lay low in the crowd. When the thugs enter, we'll keep up our act for a bit, then when they are close to us we'll attack." he finishes.

Nikki nods in agreement liking his plan.

"Nikki, do you like jokes?" he asks, turning his attention from the window to her.

"Who doesn't." she replied, getting comfortable on her seat.

"A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. Bartender says, 'Sorry we don't serve food here.'" he chuckles, slapping his knee in the process. Nikki looks at him for a few seconds before cracking a small smile, and letting out some giggles.

 **Hargeon 3pm**

"Hargeon!" Shouts the conductor.

The pair get up, and get off the train.

They ask people for directions to dan's bar. Which someone kindly gave. They walked through the busy place, Dino making some small jokes on the way.

Once they get there they are greeted by Dan the bar owner. After they explain their plan to the owner, Nikki goes in the back and puts on a barmaid dress, and an black apron.

Dino takes his spot not so far away from Nikki, who stands behind the bar counter.

After fifteen minutes of acting like they belonged there, the thugs finally walked into the bar. There was five of them in total. A big bulky tall guy who seems to be the leader, and the other guys were shorter than the leader.

The leader makes his way to the bar counter with a confident strut. The guy following behind him. Everyone in the bar, seems to know the drill and move to the other side of the room.

"Hey girl you seem new. So ill tell you how it works around here. My Gang can get anything we want from here. No questions asked." he said in a super threatening tone, grabbing Nikki by neck of the apron she wore.

She doesn't answer him for a few minutes.

"The bitch is so scared she won't say anything." one guy laughs, only to be smacked upside the head by his boss's free hand.

Dino moves quietly to get closer to the group of thugs while they are distracted by Nikki. Once Nikki notices Dino is in position she replies.

"Not the most threatening thing i ever heard, so i'm not impressed. Secondly, bitch yes scared no." and takes the guy's hand off her apron.

"Think you're all tough, missy." he glares, pulling his fist back.

Dino takes action. Quickly kicking the guy's side, he falls to the ground with a thud.

Nikki jumps onto the bar counter, she takes a deep breath."Shadow Devils Rage" as a tornado of shadows escape her mouth knocking the remaining 4 down.

The bulky guy gets up and charges at Dino with fist ready for Dino. Dino ducks and punches the man in the ribs.

The bulky guy winces, turning on his heel to give him a wide kick. Dino jumps back, and prepares a spell.

"Indra Path: Thunder Breaker" Dino then rushes to the bulky man and knees them in the stomach, he quickly then starts to disappear and reappear all around the man.

Dino delivers quick punches and kicks before delivering an uppercut and sending him into the air. And hitting the bars roof.

The final hit soon comes when Dino jumps after him, the man still in midair and sends them back down with a spinning elbow.

The guy is defeated, Dino walks over to Nikki who stands on top of the pile of the four men.

"Was easier than I thought it would be." Dino admits, taking a seat at the bar counter.

"No, kidding," she says looking over at Dino before stepping off the pile. The men were shaking, they watched their leader get defeated easily by a wizard.

"Who is scared now?" Nikki questions looking at the four men on the ground giving them a glare.

"The rune knights are here to take them away!" Dan cheers, as rune knights walk in to pick the guys up.

Two rune knights drag the bulky guy out. While the four men follow without a complaint.

"Thank you Sacred Soul! Here is your pay!" Dan gives Dino a bag of jewels.

"It was no problem." Nikki says to the man.

"I'll be sure to contact Sacred Soul if I ever need anything again." Dan says, before heading to the back.

"I'm going to be back. I need to change." as she makes her way to the back.

Dino then lets his thoughts wander, 'Man i'm going to like this guild.'.

Once again they are on the train; where they split the pay.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 5,974 words!**

 **Yeah, i'll be doing intros like this.**

 **Also quick note. I someone pointed out i had the year wrong..But don't worry my dear readers i have fixed it.**

 **Anyway if you guys read the old sacred soul, in this one I have put more background on Kai and Nikki's relationship.**

 **Feel free to write me a review if you have any questions or concerns.**

 **Characters in this Chapter**

 **Dino Heise- Onkyou**

 **Kai Storm- Me**

 **Xavier Redwood-Me**

 **Vetis And Chayyliel-Me**

 **Nikki Itsasuki- Me**

 **Ryder Itsasuki-Me**

 **Raiden Striker-Me**


	3. Chapter 2

X789 February 13

It was a normal day at the guildhall.

Currently the youngest member of the guild was looking for someone to go on a job with her. Yukimura Aiko was her name,but she liked going by Yuki.

Yuki was twelve years old, she had joined the guild last year in late june.

Yuki had snow white hair that stopped at mid back, she had almond shape turquoise eyes, she had a pale skin tone.

She wears a light blue tank top, with a white blouse, and a light blue checkered skirt, lastly a pair of light brown ankle boots.

A small white wyvern rested on her shoulder, the wyvern had light blue eyes, its name was sapphire. Yuki's guildmark was the color blue and slept on her left arm.

Yuki looks around and sees, Kai going up the stairs to the S-class lounge. Yuki quickly runs over, and stops at the foot of the stairs.

"Kai! Will you go on a mission with me?" she asked, he stops to think.

"Sure, hold on i'll be back in a minute." he says running up the stairs.

Yuki sits at the counter waiting patiently, petting sapphire's head.

Xavier was out for the day, he had gone to clover town to attend some business. Chayyliel, Vetis, and Kai were left in charge of the guildhall.

"Chayyliel, stay here while Kai and I go on a mission with Yuki." Vetis tells Chayyliel. Kai nods telling him to let them go.

"You two are a combination for destruction. Master said it himself." Chayyliel mumbles. Kai rolls his eyes, while Vetis gets a evil grin on his face.

"Then you and I go. Besides we are the best of pals." Vetis gives him a smirk. Kai knows what Vetis is playing at and follows along.

"Yeah I agree. I bet Xavier is going to be thrilled when he hears he needs to break up another of your guy's 'little' fight." Kai adds, high fiving Vetis; while Chayyliel has his back to them. Chayyliel thinks for a couple of minutes.

Three years ago, Chayyliel and Vetis had almost destroyed a famous church east of crocus. And it was over a stupid little argument that they had. It was one of the biggest fights ever that Xavier had to summon the maniac.

The Maniac had magic that could drive anyone crazy, and make them go insane. The maniac can overpower any kind of magic.

"Never mind you guys can go." Chayyliel sighs, Vetis and Kai rushed down the stairs. Almost tripping in the process.

"Vetis is coming too?" she asks, Sapphire getting her spot back on Yuki's shoulder. Vetis nods. Yuki cheers and hands them the job paper.

Reward: 200,000

Location:Dansani Carriage Services

Description: Bodyguard the elegant important people on the carriage, that departs at 1pm this afternoon. There have been a group thieves, that have stealing people's good and riches. Make sure they don't bother the upper class passengers.

"Let's get going. Vetis look human." Kai tells him. Vetis then appears without wings or horns.

"Let's go!" Yuki cheers, as she starts leading the way. Kai and Vetis follow behind her. Sapphire has now jumped to Kai's shoulder to rest. Finding comfort on his shoulder she falls asleep.

"Sapphire really likes you Kai." Yuki smiles, as she continues walking ahead of them.

"I can tell." he chuckles softly, while Vetis looks away being somewhat jealous. Kai notices and laughs quietly before talking in a baby voice.

"Is my whittle Vetis jelly?" he cooed, and he earns a glare from Vetis.

"Screw you Kai." he says in a low tone.

"What time?" Kai continues as gives him a cheeky grin.

Vetis rolls his only good eye in annoyance. Yuki giggles at the two guys small interaction.

After that the rest of the way was quiet. Once they got there, Kai was to pass up as the driver of the carriage while, Vetis and Yuki are sitting in the carriage with the rich family of four. A man in a suit, the wife in a rich expensive dress, a snobby teenage girl, and a cute little boy who was really kind.

The carriage started moving taking the road that to clover town, Kai acted as if he didn't pay attention to the forest that surrounded them. He knew if these thieves were smart; they were going to attack when he was distracted.

Meanwhile in the carriage the snobby girl called vetis disgusting for wearing a an eyepatch, and not wearing a shirt. Vetis ignored her most of the way. Yuki made small talk with the man and the women. The little boy held sapphire in his hands.

After a fifteen minute ride. The horses pulling the carriage abruptly come to a stop.

Kai tells the Vetis that it is time. Vetis disappears from his spot in the back.

"Get out of the carriage and give us your goods!" one young teen says, there is a total of nine people surrounding the carriage.

There is a nineteen year old woman with long golden blonde hair her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a red ribbon, her eyes are dark brown she has milky white skin that seems to burns easily in the sun. She walks with an red umbrella, the woman being 5'8 and has a slender bodacious body. She has a a red feather earring in her left ear.

She wears a white kimono with a red-sash matching her ribbon and umbrella as well has a pair of platform sandals

She seems to be the oldest and the leader of the group of younger teens.

"Make sure they have no weapons, and get them out of the carriage."

She tells the younger teens who answer with a yes.

Two guys grab Kai and pull off the driver seat. Kai looks around and seems vetis hiding in a high tree. Yuki gets off, following behind the family of four.

They pin Kai to the ground, he willingly does what they order.

"Big Sis. What now?" The ones holding Kai ask the women.

"Check their pockets and bags." she says while she helps the other guys check the carriage.

"You know I kinda like this position." Kai tells the guys holding him down.

"Weirdo." one of them comments, as they check his empty pockets.

Vetis appears to help the family out. And Yuki pulls out a spell.

"Snow flash" this spell acted as flash bang, getting the guys confused. Snowdust in the air blinding the three guys in front of her.

"What?! Big Sis!" one of them called out from Kai's side.

Kai then pushes them off without much trouble, and his wings appear and he jumps into the air many feet up in the air. Vetis than has a whip that glows with an orangey black.

He gets it tied around the three guys that Yuki flashed with her spell.

The two guys that had kai held down at staring at him with widen eyes.

"Halo of the fallen knight." says Kai, and a grey glowing halo made of magic energy appears in his hand. He grabs both sides, before pulling it making it wider.

He tosses it over the two guys, the guys attempt to run. But it was already too late for them. The ring stops at their torso before becoming smaller, and acting like a rope.

The women comes out of the carriage, along with the other four guys. Two guys run to help out the guys tied with the grey ring. While the others run to where Yuki and Vetis stand in front of the family of four.

"Come down and fight like a man." they shout up at Kai. Kai is somewhat of laying position. He was on his side, looking like he was laying on a invisible bed in the air.

His wings pumping strongly; keeping him in the air. The women curses and says it was a trap. She rushes to help her fellow followers.

"Nah, I'm busy enjoying the view." Kai comments, pissing off the guys on the ground.

Yuki had shoved a guy back, and Vetis had kneed him in the stomach.

Yuki, then charges at the next guy who has his back to her. She drop kicks him, and he falls to the ground letting out a groan.

Vetis now has the other guy tied with the other guys.

The family watches in awe. Yuki helps Vetis tie the guy she knocked down.

Kai notices they have tied those guys up and lands on the ground. He goes serious Kai mode, his silver blue armor appears on his torso with a glow of magic and he gets a long sword in his left arm. The women tells the guys to defeat him.

"It's not going to be that easy. They are not mages so they won't be able to defeat an S-Class wizard." He tells her in a serious tone, and takes his time getting to the three people. The two guys charge with a battle cry escaping their lips.

The women then tells them it was a bad idea. It happened so quickly,Kai had kicked one in the shin making him fall down in pain, while the other one he punched in the stomach. Kai keeps advancing, the women then pulls out the handle of her umbrella revealing a long silver blade. She charges at Kai, her blade aimed at him.

Kai dodges to the side as she turns on her heel to attack him again. This time she manages to punch Kai's face.

Kai grabs her fist, and pulls her arm behind her back.

"Might as well give up." Kai says grabbing her weapon.

The women knew she was not going to win and that Thinking of the safety of her group she shouts

"It was my idea! Let them go! Im responsible just take me!"

Kai thinks about it, and then nods his head ok.

"You guys get in the carriage." Yuki tells the family, as sapphire flies from the little boy to her. The family gets onto the carriage without a word. Vetis walks over to Kai, who is still holding the women with her arms held behind her back.

"What is your name?" Vetis asks the women.

"Adogo Aoi." she responds, kai releases her arms and tells her to get into the carriage. She looks at her gang laying on the ground tired. Vetis gives a flick of his wrist and the whip disappears from the five tied guys that are behind the carriage.

Kai raises his hand, and the grey halo gets wider, and goes over the teens head; before turning small and making its way to his hand.

"Big sis!" one of them gets up, only to be told to sit by Adogo.

Adogo gets onto the carriage, yuki following behind her. Kai's armor disappears off his torso, and he and Vetis get back on the carriage. Kai pulls the reigns of the horses and they start walking. The carriage ride is quiet on the way to clover town.

* * *

X789 February 13 5pm

Clover Town

A nineteen year old girl, was wandering around looking for some quick jewel to make.

This girl had dark black hair that stops mid-back. She has light tanned skin, about 5'11 in height, she has crystal blue eyes, and a slim body build. She wore black and red converse shoes, brown cargo pants, a dark red shirt with black outlines, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, black and red jacket over her top.

Her name was Amiya Nightshade, she was currently asking shop owners if they needed any help.

They would shake their heads and say no. After asking a long line of shop owners, her stomach lets out a hungry roar.

She looks down at her feet embarrassed, hoping nobody heard it when they passed her on the street.

Xavier was observing the teen for quite some time. He finally decides to talk to her.

"Are you hungry?" Xavier asks, offering her a kind smile.

"Yes,sir." she answers quietly.

"Here let's get a bite to eat." he invites her, she follows behind him quietly. After a short walk to a small restaurant, they attended and sat at a table in the patio.

"Order whatever you want Im paying." Xavier tells her while he orders some orange soda and a mild pasta dish; while Amiya orders three different mildly sweet dishes.

Amiya notices the guildmark on his shirt and asks if he is in a guild.

"Yes, I am the guild master of Sacred Soul." he answers with a smile, while cleaning the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"Your a wizard too. I sense great potential." he tells her, as she shoves another forkful of food in her mouth.

She was so hungry, she just nods briefly before continuing to eat her food. She thinks about being a guild while she eats. She could make many friends, she would have a job.

"I would like you to join the guild. That is if you would like too." he offers taking a sip of orange soda.

"Yes, I would like that. My name is Amiya Nightshade." she introduces herself, taking Xavier's hand shaking it.

"Xavier Redwood." he says, then to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Xavier, you didn't buy me lunch when we met." Kai comments leaning on the railing, that was around the restaurant's patio. Vetis walks over.

"Me neither. I feel like a used tissue." Vetis pretends to cry on Kai's shoulder. Amiya looks at the pair with a weird expression.

"Stop it you two clowns." Yuki laughs, making her way to them with Adogo following behind obediently. Xavier rolls his eyes at the two.

"This is Amiya Nightshade, she will be joining our guild." Xavier stood up and introduced.

"Hurry up and put me behind bars already! I can't stand these two!" Adogo growls angrily, from behind them.

Xavier looks over at the teen with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is that?" Xavier asks, as Adogo glares at Kai and Vetis.

"Adogo, we are taking her to the rune knights office so they can lock her up." Vetis tells him, lifting his face up from Kai's shoulder.

"Master she lead of a group of thieves." Yuki explains to him, Xavier nods seeing her point.

"Ahh..I see." Xavier mumbles, the group soon then leaves telling him they would see him back at the guild.

Xavier pays the waiter, and he tells Amiya they should head to the guild and get her settled in.

"Those were your guild members?" Amiya asks, as she walks beside Xavier.

He nods,"The two guys the one with the black spiky hair is Kai,while Vetis is the one with the dark purple bed hair. Yuki was the one with a wyvern on her shoulder." he tells her, a horse carriage stops in front of them; when Xavier waves at the driver to stop.

Months later

Xavier had visited Adogo Aoi during those then paid her bail and invited her to join the guild. In which she did.

* * *

July 12 x789 12:00 pm

Amiya stood on a wooden platform, that stood behind was rectangular platform that was framed with big tall trees the thick trunks preventing any exit, there was only one exit a long stony path leading back to the backdoor of the guildhall.

The platform was only three feet thick, and was twenty feet wide and eight feet long. Here they called the training area. This was the ideal training area; since it was perfect place to train in any type of weather.

Also Xavier had gotten a mage with script magic to place runes on the trees to prevent the trees from being destroyed. The also had many training equipment in a large box by the entrance. She was training with little Yuki.

"Yuki, if you want to improve the on your ice-making you have to attack the dummy." Amiya calls out from the side.

"Its defenseless. And why would I attack an inanimate object? It wont fight back back." Yuki counters, feet away from the dummy. Amiya rolls her eyes at Yuki. Adogo walks into the enclosed area.

"Yuki if that was alive, it would see you being open and attack you in an instance." Adogo analyzes, walking onto the platform. Amiya unsheathes the twin blades that are strapped on her back.

"If you don't. I will!" Amiya charges at the dummy, with her each sword in her one of her hands.

She gives the dummy two quick slashes she cuts the the dummy in four pieces. Yuki jumps back surprised. Adogo nods her head seeing Amiya's strength which was speed.

"Would you have done that if it was an actual living thing." Yuki asks watching Amiya sheathed the swords.

"Of course not." she rolls her eyes.

"You are pretty quick on your feet Amiya." Adogo acknowledges, with her hand under her chin in a somewhat thinking position.

* * *

July 30th x789 2:00pm Yucca Road

She walks down the road that would lead her to the guild in Dansani.

The fourteen year old girl wondered what this guild was like, and if she would fit in.

Her name was Katie Moonbane; she is a short girl standing at 4'5, she has curly black hair with red highlights. Katie has shiny yellow eyes with slits. She has a petite body with fair skin tone. Katie wears white tank top with a gray sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

She walked and walked for about thirty minutes which felt like an eternity for her

. Then the guildhall came to view, and she ran towards it with a smile on her face. She takes a deep breath before opening the double doors. She steps inside only to see two people at the bar counter who had turned their gaze to her.

"How can we help you?" asks Xavier, taking a swig of his drink. Amiya leans back on her seat, taking a bite out of her sweet pastry.

"Ga-Re, I would like to join the guild." she greets telling them right away her reason to be here.

"I'm Xavier Redwood the master of the guild." He introduces himself and she bows her head.

"Amiya Nightshade." Amiya gives her a friendly wave, before brushing the crumbs off her shirt.

"Ga-Re Master Ga -Re Amiya. My name is Katie Moonbane." Katie waves, as she walks over to the bar counter.

Xavier reaches behind the counter and pulls out the stamper.

"Ready to become one of us?" Xavier asks her with a smile.

Katie nods with a big smile on her face, she gets her curly hair out of the way, then points at the left side of her neck,"Yellow please."

Xavier stamps her neck, the glow of the stamper fades and the yellow guildmark appears.

"Is it always this empty?" Katie asks taking a good look around the guildhall.

"Nope. Usually Kai and Vetis keep this place lively, but they currently are off on a job, Nikki and Dino are at the training area, Yuki and Adogo went out on a job. And here I am just chilling with Xavier." Amiya tells her while munching on her second strawberry jelly pastry.

"Here, I can take you to meet Dino and Nikki." Xavier gets off his spot, puts his glass down and indicates for her to follow.

"Sure. Amiya you coming?" Katie asks Amiya, looking her shoulder she sees that Amiya shakes her head no. Amiya takes another big bite out of her pastry. Katie follows Xavier down a hall where there was three doors far apart from each other. When they reach the end of the hallway there is an old wooden door. Xavier opens the door for Katie, letting her pass before he follows behind her. He closes the door, then leading Katie down a long path.

"So Katie this over here is the training area. Its surrounded by trees that have a protection seals to prevent the trees from being destroyed." Xavier tells her as they get closer to the area.

"The scenario is that one of us are being controlled. How would we win the fight against that friend." Dino circles Nikki, she follows his movements. They have their fists ready to throw a punch at the other.

"So no magic?" Nikki asks, Dino looked unpredictable. While Nikki looked ready for anything that came at her.

"Aye." He charges at her swinging his leg, about to give her a wide kick. Nikki drops onto the ground and rolls out of the way.

Katie watches the fight, Nikki with her palms on the ground she manages to bounce off the ground.

Once on her feet Dino charges at her ready to punch her side.

"Hey you two, I want you two to meet Katie."Xavier's voice makes them freeze.

"Ga-Re Nikki Ga-re Dino" she bows her head, and Nikki waves at her.

"Hi." Dino waves as he walks towards her and Xavier,Nikki following behind.

Xavier pulls Nikki to the side, walking a couple feet away from Katie and Dino.

"What Xavier?"Nikki asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Kai wants to talk to you about you know what." Xavier whispers.

"I don't want to talk to him at all." Nikki says glaring at the ground before disappearing inside the guild.

Xavier walks back to Dino and Katie.

"Dino, are you and Nikki going out on a job today?" Xavier asks, Dino shakes his head no.

"Why?" Dino wonders, Xavier tells him that maybe he could go on a job with Katie.

"Sure." Dino tells Xavier, Katie gets a smile on her face. They head into the guild,while Xavier stays outside being deep in thought.

* * *

X789 7:00 pm Unknown Location

"Shut that child up!" Ryder barks at Raiden, Raiden with the keys in his hands nods and walks to the room. He sticks the keys in the keyhole and steps inside. Her screams become quieter once he is the room. The one year old reaches for him, and he picks her up.

"Shh..Don't cry anymore." Raiden soothes her with his words. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and her grey almond shaped eyes are filled with tears. Raiden rubs her back while she grips onto his shirt afraid that he would leave her.

"Nikkai you need to not cry anymore. Your uncle will not like it..Promise me that you'll be quiet?" he tells her in a sweet whisper. Nikkai grips onto his shirt.

He sighs and pets her soft black locks.

"I don't want anyone hurt you, but you gotta understand that you need to be quiet when i'm not here." he explains to her quietly. She nods as if understanding what he was saying. Her grip loosens and he gently lays her down on the soft old bed.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." he whispers and he walks out of the room locking the door behind him.

Ryder greets him in the hall with a foul tone.

"The brat...is she asleep?" he questions, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes Nikkai is asleep. You should have left her with her parents." Raiden says in a low menacing tone.

When Ryder had planned on taking Nikkai from her parents, he had made Raiden go on a long mission. When Raiden got back, Ryder had handed him a crying baby.

"Why would I do that? My sister is just a dumb teen who knows nothing about life." Ryder tells him before walking down the long hallway..

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Who is your favorite character so far? What is your favorite scene?

Note: I need more ocs! Invite your friends to my story!

The more ocs I get the faster the story will get going! More charcters to be introduced in the next chapter!

Adogo Aoi-littlecaptain1996

Katie Moonbane-Kive660

Amiya Nightshade-ShugoYuuki123

Yuki Akio-Moonfirekitsune


	4. Chapter 3

Warning there might be some mistakes

X789

Razi was sitting in the golden guildmark shined brightly from its place on his forehead. He stood around five feet, he has a pale skin tone, he has black spiky hair, and rose red eyes. Razi had a pair of wolf ears, and a soft bushy tail at the base of his back that was only notable thing was the huge scar that went from the left side of his neck to his left shoulder.

Razi wears an opened black furry vest with a white undershirt which has the yin-yang symbol in the centre. He wears a neck hoodie to hide his ears from. Around his neck is an amethyst charm in the shape of a half-moon, which he keeps very close to himself. He also wears a pair of puffy black breeches with HUGE pockets on both always seen barefoot. Kai is at the bar counter eating a ham and cheese sandwich. Nikki and Dino are talking with Amiya on one side of the guildhall. Katie is looking for a job to go on. Yuki standing beside her helping her choose.

Razi walks over to the bar counter, and orders some food to eat.

Hajime Nabu one of the newest member is playing chess with Adogo.

He wears black haori with gold trimmings, with a spider motif emblazoned on the back with the character 目 in the middle of the spider's torso. A pair white hakama pants, a red silk belt, a pair of wooden sandals, a straw hat, and a white uwagi with his Chifu held firmly at his hip by the red silk belt. Hajime's left ear has three small silver earrings going across the upper to lower part of his cartilage and his right ear has a single gold hoop earring hanging at the bottom of his earlobe. He had a fair skin tone, the notable features being the scars littered around his body. Hajime stands around 6'0, his body seemed more to be built for agility and flexibility rather than to to raw strength. He has black slicked hair, narrow golden eyes, his teeth were unusually jagged giving him a somewhat of an aggressive appearance. His guild mark was on the right side of his collarbone being black with a sky blue outline. He moves his piece and smiles triumphantly. Adogo thinks for a second or two before moving one of her pieces.

"Strategic and beautiful." he flirts as he takes a swig of his booze. Adogo rolls her eyes and focus on the game.

They didn't know what was to come the following year, that they wouldn't be having a peaceful quiet guildhall.

* * *

X790 February 16 12:30 pm

Ethan and Emma's arrival

The Junaru twins were taking the road to the sacred soul. Emma was leading the way while her brother kept his nose in a book. Emma stood around 5'8 and her brother was just a tad taller than her. Emma has long magenta hair that was currently in a loose braid. Her gold almond shaped eyes shone with excitement as they got closer to the guildhall. While her brother silver ones were glued onto the pages of his book.

Emma had both of her ears pierced with small hoop gold earrings.

Emma wears a magenta leather jacket that has golden zippers which is always unzipped. Underneath she has a dark purple shirt, so dark that it looks almost black, with a golden artistic, five point star. Her shirt is longer in the front, and the back and is made of a softer material. Her pants are stylishly ripped jeans and coming out of the right pocket that has a golden chain, which was a gift from her brother. She has magenta, leather boots that have gold studs going up the side. The other jewelry she has on is a golden necklace with the charm of a shooting star.

Her brother had dark royal blue hair that was styled in the faux hawk way.

Ethan wears a light royal blue, button up, plaid, long sleeve t-shirt. His sleeves are always rolled up to just past his elbows. Over the plaid shirt, he where's a silver vest with royal blue buttons and a silver tie tucked behind the vest. He wears regular jeans with a silver chain hanging out of his left pocket. On his feet, he wears light royal blue vans with flat silver laces. Over his shoulder, Ethan always has a leather messenger bag that is always full of books. Around his neck her wears a simple, silver chain with a silver charm of an open book. He also wears rectangular, thin framed glasses. He also wears a gray beanie in a stylish kind of way.

They made it to the entrance, but did not enter at first.

"Maybe, they're busy Em." Ethan says shly. Emma actually believed him.

"Say that to my face Chayyliel!" They hear someone shout inside.

"Doesn't sound like it." she counters as she opens the door pushing her shy brother in. He falls on the ground and looks at her. She gives him an innocent smile. He gives her a small glare, before he adjusts his glasses. He sees that the few people in the guildhall were looking at him. He quickly gets up embarrassed.

"Hi! Im Emma and that is my brother Ethan." she points over to her embarrassed brother.

"Welcome, I'm Amiya." Amiya greets from the counter.

"Where is the guildmaster?" Emma questions, as she looks around.

"He went somewhere with Kai." Chayyliel answers from behind the counter.

"We want to join." Emma tells them as she walks over to the counter.

Amiya pulls out the guildmark stamper.

"Gold here." she showed her the back of her right hand. Amiya stamps her and looks over at Ethan Ethan didn't say anything. Emma grabs his right hand and puts it on the counter.

"Silver for him." Emma smiles, once they get stamped the meet the people in the guildhall. After an hour or so. The fronts doors open and they hear laughing. Everyone turns to look.

"Stop laughing Kai." Xavier walks his clothes dripping wet.

"You're an idiot." Kai laughs doubling over to clutch his stomach.

"I told you, that I wanted to take a swim."Xavier grumbles as he walks to the counter. Chayyliel gives him a dry towel.

"Master what happened?" Amiya asks taking a seat beside him as he dries himself off."

"This moron fell into the mayor's pool. I warned him to be careful, but he didn't listen." Kai says between breaths.

"Show respect towards the master." Chayyliel warns Kai with a glare."Kai I think that's a challenge." Vetis instigates.

"Awh is Chayyliel challenging me?" Kai says seriously.A grey aura becoming visible around Kai."Maybe I am." Chayyliel 's aura is also appearing,a light yellow hue and visible lightning radiating off of it.

"Chayyliel bite your tongue." Xavier orders Chayyliel. Xavier was pretty aware that Kai could blow a fuse anytime soon. He was in a bad mood, even though just seconds ago he was laughing. If Kai were to engage a serious fight with another angel soul;he would get hell from the king. Nothing would lighten up his mood. Kai just turns and disappears up the stairs.

"Chayyliel you would've been 30 feet in the ground." Vetis mocks before disappearing. Amiya sighs and shakes her head at Chayyliel.

"Master, we have new members." Amiya tells him.

Emma and Ethan are looking at the job board. They were quickly were blocked by two people fighting. Katie was on Nikki's back as she held the last piece of chicken pot pie.

"Give it to me Nikki!" She growls, as she clings onto Nikki.

"Hell no!I had it first! Get off of me!" Nikki warns as she is careful not to drop the plate with the slice. Katie being the stubborn person she is, still is clinged onto her like a baby gorilla.

"Dino, help me out here." Nikki tells him.

"Please give it to me Nikki!" Katie whines, pulling on Nikki's arm, almost tipping the plate over. Dino sighs and attempts to pull Katie off his partner.

"Come on!Yuki help me out and I'll give you half." Katie asks for her partner's help. Nikki puts the plate down on a nearby table. And uses her now free hand pry Katie off of her with Dino's help she managed. Nikki reaches to the table where she put the plate to find it gone. Katie searches the room and sees Vetis eating it by Xavier.

"Vetis, if you wanted to pick a fight with me you should've asked."Nikki throws daggers his way.

"Vetis.." Katie said lowly.

"See ya" He disappears with a smirk. Dino walks to his partner and leads her to the job board.

"Let's go on a job Nikki." he suggests, walking away with her. Katie just mopes on the table.

"Emma, Ethan come meet the master." Amiya waves them over. The twins walk over passing a moping Katie, a paper in their hands

"Hi Master!" Emma greets and elbows her brother gently.

"u-um Hello sir." Ethan greets quietly.

"Welcome to the guild." Xavier gives them a fatherly smile.

"My brother is very shy." Emma tells him. Ethan mumbles quietly saying that he isnt that shy.

"It's ok. He'll get used to it, if you two need help with a job ask some of the older members. Or anything in general don't afraid to ask."

"Master, what kind of magic do you use?" Ethan asks, sounding a little less shy.

"I use Summoning Soul and Soul Connection Magic." Xavier tells him.

Ethan starts to think hard, before coming to the conclusion that he has never heard of such magic. Before he can say that Emma beats him to it.

"Never heard of that magic." Emma tells him.

"I'll show you. Follow me. Kai come outside to the training platform. Xavier leads them out the backdoor. Amiya followed quietly behind. The twins take a seat by the stairs. Amiya does the same. Xavier is in the middle of the platform.

"Soul Summoning: Polaris." Xavier says calmly. A woman appears, she wears polar bear skin on her person she wore white fur shorts and fur bra. She has grey long hair that is a messy side ponytail."Master." She greets and Kai walks onto the platform.

"That is Polaris,she uses eternal winter magic, and she is from the fantasia realm. While Kai is from the angel realm." Xavier tells the twins, Vetis appears.

"What's going on?" Vetis asks, while he sit crossed legged in the air.

"Xavier is teaching them about his magic." Kai tells Vetis.

"Vetis right there, he is from the demon realm." Xavier adds walking over to Kai.

"Question! What makes them an angel or a demon they look like normal people." Emma blurts out, with her hand raised when she does.

"Emma you're suppose to wait for him to call on you." Ethan quietly scolds his sister.

"It more convenient for them." He motions to Kai whose black wings have appeared on his back. Vetis does the same his wings appear on his back and his demon horns appear on his head.

"Now with soul connection. Im able to use their weapons and magic."

"Angel Knight soul connection." His body glows grey, once it fades away he is seen with armor on his torso and a long sword in his hand.

"This is Kai's battle armor and one of his weapons. Also with soul connection I am able to use his magic." He tells them, as he moves his hand in the air and a grey orb of magic energy forms in his palm.

"Do you use soul connection on one soul only, or can you do it with more?" Emma asks again.

"Yes I can." then he turns to Polaris," Polaris you can leave now if you want. Sorry for having you standing around." he apologizes. Polaris bows her head and tells him it's okay before she fades away.

"Well if you're done, I got work to do." Kai gives him a blank stare then takes off. Vetis leaves as well disappearing in a matter of seconds. The armor and the sword slowly disappear off Xavier.

"Well if you need me I'll be in my office. I need to fill out some paperwork." Xavier walks down the platform stairs and head to the guildhall, Amiya following behind him.

Emma and Ethan walk back into the guild.

"This is going to be fun!" Emma hugs her brother excitedly. Her gold eyes shimmer with happiness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

X790 March 20 3:00

Aella joins the guild.

A sixteen year old girl walked down yucca road, her almond shaped, golden amber eyes taking in all the beauty around her.

Aella Stormsong is 5'5 in height, she has a nice body with nice assets, she has pale creamy skin, and a beauty mark under her left eye. Aella has long dark royal blue hair. Her hair is long in length going halfway down her back. She keeps her hair loose and halfway down she has a silver band that will clamp her hair together and the rest will be braided. She has long bangs that frame her face.

On her right shoulder she keeps golden arm band, that she never takes off.

She wears a dark blue tunic type outfit, with a golden colored belt around the middle. The tunic has only very short sleeves on the top of her shoulders, and it dips down in a low v in the front, that's not too revealing but borderline. The tunic goes to just above the middle of her thighs. She has tight black pants tucked into tall black leather boots. She accidently bumps into someone, and she tumbles down, her backpack falls on the ground and her belongings spill all over the ground. "Why you bastard!" She yells looking up to the person in front of her.

The one and only Vetis holds out his hand to help her up.

She takes it and starts pulling herself up with the assistance of vetis. Vetis lets go and she falls back down and lands on her butt.

"That's for calling me a bastard." He chuckles, and holds out his hand again.

Aella refuses and gets up on her own.

"It's assholes like you I can't stand!" she shouts angrily. Vetis frowns and turns around and runs to the person who was with him. Vetis throws his arms around Kai. He was having one of his moments.

"She called me an asshole!" he "cries" in his pal's arms, Kai pats his back in a comforting matter.

"You deal with her, since you know you're good with dealing with angry women." he tells him and points to Aella who was picking up her belongings angrily. Kai looks at him his grey eyes saying 'What is that supposed to mean?'.

"Wow, you can't even be a little decent to a girl." Kai jokes with his friend. Vetis glares at him.

"Here i'll compliment her," he walks over to Aella with a playful smirk,"Girl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven, cuz you look like you had a hard fall." Vetis 'compliments' her. Kai slaps his forehead. Aella looks like she is about to punch Vetis so Kai steps in between her and Vetis.

"Beautiful day we're having." Kai says to kill the murderous vibe he was getting.

"It was, but this asshole bumped into me." she growls lowly.

"My name is Kai Storm, and the moron behind me is Vetis. And I'll kindly beat him up for you." Kai gives her a small smile.

"You traitor.." Vetis mumbles quietly.

"My name is Aella Stormsong" she introduces her tone sounding less angry.

"What brings you to this lovely town." Kai asks her. Aella slings her backpack strap on her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Sacred Soul, do you know where it is." she answers. Kai gets his right shoulder slapped by Vetis,since his guildmark was there.

"Of course we do. We are members there." Vetis says, as Kai rubs his shoulder.

"Just wait till we spar again Vetis." Kai glares at him. Aella watches the two impatiently.

"Can we get going?" she tells them, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, let's go before the lady blows her top."Vetis tells Kai who nods agreeably.

"Why you-" Aella attempted to punch him but he disappeared.

She looks around and scowls when she sees him far ahead of them.

He laughs and disappears again."You wanna speed this up?" Kai asks her.

"How?" she turns to look at him. Her eyes widen when she sees his dark angel wings.

"I'm good" she tells him, Kai nods and his wings disappear. After a long walk they are at the guild. Kai opens the door and it seems that a fight just broke out. Nikki is throwing chairs at Vetis, and he keeps disappearing and appearing in new places.

"You're just mad that your boyfriend K-" he gets cut off, when Nikki lunges at him grabs him by the collar of his jacket and slams him against the wall.

Nikki gets kicked off of Vetis by Emma who seems just as pissed as her.

"You ruined my food!" Emma shouts at her, her fist clenches as she attempts to tackle Nikki from getting up. Yuki punches Emma in the stomach knocking her down from the table she was standing on.

"You almost stepped on sapphire!"

Yuki shouts at Emma.

Hajime chuckles lowly, seeing a bunch of girls fight in the guildhall.

"Aella let's head to the bar counter." Kai escorts her to the bar.

"I'm going to like it here." Aella smiles as she sits down by Ethan."Shouldn't you two stop this?" Ethan looks over to Kai then Amiya.

"Don't stop it yet. It's like a sleepover gone wrong." Hajime tells them as he takes a swig of his beer. They all watch as the girls fought.

"oh, this is Aella she wants to join." Kai introduces shouting through the loud background. Amiya pulls out the stamper. Aella points to the left side of her chest just under her collarbone."Blue, and Thank you!" Aella smiles.

"Stop fighting girls, Xavier is probably going to be standing outside that door." Kai shouts over them. The girls stop when the door opens revealing a flying sky blue exceed and Xavier. The exceed spots his partner Aella and flies over to her. He carried a styrofoam cup with a coffee symbol.

"I got lost Aella! Xavier helped me here though. I'm glad i bumped into him." The cat explains to her.

"Dragon slayer magic?" Amiya asks, and Aella smiles and nods.

"My name is Zephyr. Mess with my Aella and I'll beat you up." Zephyr tells them, his paw in the air symbolizing a fist.

"Kai why didn't you S-classes stop this mess?" Xavier shouts over the noise.

"It was sorta entertaining." Hajime shrugs, Kai nods agreeingly.

"Master, we were just about to step in." Amiya gets up from her seat.

"Who started this?!" he shouts and the girls stop fighting. They all point at Vetis accusingly.

" Mr. Chaos himself." Nikki mumbles under her breath.

"Clean this mess up." he facepalms, and the girls start fixing everything up.

"At least some people are out on jobs." Hajime tells Xavier.

"This is Aella Stormsong" Kai motions to her person, as she drank from the styrofoam coffee cup. She waves with her free hand.

"Welcome!" Xavier tells her with a smile.

Kai walks off to help clean the mess.

Amiya gives Xavier a glass with orange soda.

"Ethan, did Emma ignore you again?" Xavier asks him. Ethan nods not taking his eyes off his book.

"I dunno why she likes fighting in the guildhall. I apologize on behalf of my sister by the way master." Ethan adds on.

"I had the platform build to avoid fights in the guildhall." Xavier sighs giving up.

"Aella what do you like to do?" Xavier asks before taking another swig of his drink.

"Fighting." she smiles.

"Then you'll fit in just fine." Amiya chuckles along with Hajime.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:::-

X790 April 7th 8:00 a.m

Dino looked for his partner hoping she would show up to this year's guild anniversary party in which was in three days. Nikki was nowhere to be seen. He knew that she did this every year, she has never told him why.

All she would do was go on a long mission and come back a week after.

He sighs, and walks down her doorsteps and heads to the guildhall. After awhile he gets there and gets greeted by a new member. This sixteen year old was well dressed. His light blue hair reached his shoulder blades and was neatly combed back,he has wide, almost childlike, azure eyes. He stood shorter than him by a couple ft. He had a skinny build with not much muscle on his figure. The teal guildmark stood out from the right side of his neck. He wears a black tuxedo, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also has a pair of white gloves.

"You seem new here." Dino says as he walks past.

"My name is Allessio Greenhilt." He bows his head a bit, his right hand over his heart in a polite way.

"I'm Dino." Dino gives him a friendly wave and walks into the guild in search of the guildmaster. Alessio greets the next person to walk in which is Emma and Ethan.

"When did we get a butler?" Emma whispers to her brother.

"Emma.." Ethan sighs.

"He is a new member." He adds.

Emma grins and greets Alessio with a friendly smile.

Alessio greets them the same way he did to Dino.

"You don't have to be formal here." Amiya tells him as walks up to them.

"Miss Amiya." Allessio greets her formally.

"I kinda have some errands for you to run Allessio." Amiya hands him a list of party supplies for the guild part that was in two days.

"I will fulfill this duty that you have handed me." He bows his head slightly before heading out the door. Amiya hands a list to Ethan, so he and Emma can go rent some tables and chairs.

"I have the carriage ready." Chris walks to them with his hands stuffed into black jeans. He wears a short sleeve sweater over it was his blue jacket. He stood around 5'8, has a lean muscular body, his eyes were a crimson red that stood out from his fair complexion. He had his snow white hair in a spiked up way. His white guildmark hidden by his blue jacket, where it silently slept on his right shoulder.

He always wears a blue sapphire ring with a picture of a bird etched onto it and a wing hair clip at the right side of his hair. They head out and say they'll be back later.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At the training platform

The grey angel knight magic clashes into the white lightning. Kai and Chayyiel were sparing under the supervision of Vetis who was being supervised by Xavier from his office window. Kai takes a breath while Chayyliel charges at him with his hand with blue lightning . Kai jumps up evading the attack completely. Kai shakes his head, his hair is matted down due to the sweat.

"Blue lightning mmmh. I thought I heard you say it would be a waste if you used that on me." Kai smirks.

"Turns out it might not be a waste after all." Chayyliel runs towards Kai his fingers crackling with blue lightning. What surprised Chayyliel was that Kai was charging at him fist ready to punch him.

"You idiot! Blue lightning can injure you greatly!" Vetis shouted, and ran onto the platform. Xavier disappears from his window. By the time he gets there he finds Chayyliel sprawled on the ground before he disappears leaving to the Angel realm. Vetis checks Kai's shoulder that looked like a really severe jellyfish sting.

"No wonder you were chosen as the angel combat general." Vetis muses. Kai slicks his matted hair back and out of his eyes.

"Kai, I know it's hard for you accept its another year without her. But you have to have faith that you'll find her. You don't have to get hurt to relieve your pain." Xavier tells Kai as Vetis stands off to the side. Xavier hugs Kai in a fatherly matter."It's hard for to accept that I failed her once again..I can't believe I lost his trail again." Kai whispers quietly. After a few minutes Xavier tells Kai to go take a shower.

After Kai is out of earshot he turns to Vetis."Take care of him." Xavier tells him.

"Why wouldn't I. Also how did he beat Chayyliel?" Vetis asks Xavier.

"He focused all his magic into that one punch. His father did the same thing before, but his father was more brutal to his opponents.." Xavier tells him.

"Damn." Vetis mumbles.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to do some funny moments, I only have 5 school days before I get out of school and im hoping i can update alot.

Chapter question.

What was your favorite part in this chapter?

Random question

If ur oc had to fight one of the souls who would it be.

A:) Kai

B:)Vetis

C:)Chayyliel

D:) Polaris

E:) Maniac (he has only been mentioned)

I will give credit to creaters of Allesio,Chris,Aella,Razi,Hajime,Emma&Ethan, in the next chapter


	5. villain forn

Accepting 7 villains

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Body:

Eyes:

Hairstyle:

Everyday clothes:

Guild Mark: location n color

Personality:

Magic{( up to two magic. If a slayer only can have one.)(no blood dragon slayer n no nature devil slayer)}:

5 Spells :

2 surprise spells:

Offense:

Defense:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Extra facts (optional):

Why are the bad?

Why they joined the guild:

How they feel about Ryder the guildmaster:

Are they loyal?

How do they feel about Raiden?

What do they think/feel about children?

Villain turned good?

I'll let u know if ur oc gets picked.

Accepting two more villains turned good.

Copy of form on bio


	6. Chapter 4

Warning may be some spelling/grammar errors and i'll fix them when i read over it.

.

.

.

.

Kai walks out the shower room, a towel in hand as he dries his hair. He walks to the bar counter and grabs a glass of water to quench his thirst.

"Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" Adogo crosses her arms across her chest after she puts her umbrella on the counter. Kai chuckles,"More like Chayyliel killed my shirt." he throws his shirt on the counter it had holes and was slightly burned. Adogo scrunched her eyebrows together.

"You two sparred?" She asks, Kai nods and turns around and points to the injury he got.

"It was his idea. He wanted to prove that he should've been the Angel Combat General." Kai tells her.

"Isn't that when they chose the strongest angel to lead a battle if there ever is a war." Adogo remembers.

"Pretty much." he nods.

"Mister Kai,Vetis took my food." the twelve year Razi ran up to the counter. Kai shakes his head in disapproval.

He pets Razi head as he passes by.

Razi follows behind him.

"Vetis!" Kai spots Katie on Vetis's back as she punched him repeatedly. Vetis walks around with Katie on back as if it was natural. He turns to face Kai.

"Why take Razi's food when you already took Katie's?" Kai shakes his head. Vetis rolls his only good eye.

"I've told you before the food in the demon realm is gross." Vetis reminds him."Buy your own food." Kai tells him.

Katie jumps off and sticks her tongue out childishly, from behind him.

"Just because I only have one good eye does not mean, I can't see what you're doing." Vetis sighs, Razi looks up at him confused.

"Mister Vetis do you have eyes behind your head?" Razi ask innocently his eyes wide with interest.

"Nope. It's because I have a sixth and seventh sense. My sixth sense is I can feel when someone is talking about me or doing something behind my back. The seventh sense is that I can track down anyone with the sacred soul guildmark." Vetis explains to Razi.

"That's cool!" Razi's wolf tail wags excitedly.

"How does that work?" Katie asks poking him.

"The eyepatch I have, I use it to cover my good eye. And with my other eye gives me like a mental map outline image with glowing dots spread out, each with a unique color. Yada Yada the rest is complicated." Vetis becomes lazy in explaining it even more. He waves goodbye and disappear.

"Here's some money. You two go out and eat, since Vetis ate yours i'll pay." Kai digs into his pocket and gives them money.

"Thank you! Let's go Razi"and they run out of the guildhall. Kai has a ghost smile on his face, then it disappears when he remembers that his babygirl wasn't with him. He slowly walks to the door, his head hung a bit low.

"I'll be back later. Tell Xavier i'll be in the angel realm if he needs me." He lets Adogo know, and walks out and takes off..

.

.

.

.

.

Poison Fang Basement

"If I ever find you or anyone else trying to get in this room. I will personally will kill you." Raiden threatens the short fat bearded man, who tried getting into Nikkai's room. Raiden had the short man by the collar of his shirt, holding him up in the air.

"I won't ever again!" the short man struggled against his grip. Raiden dropped him, and the man scrambled away. Ryder walks past the man and towards Raiden's direction . Raiden feels him coming and prepares to get something about being protective over Nikkai.

"Go on this job with that Jc kid. I want you to show him how to kill. I've only seen him take jobs that require gathering intel." Ryder's dark brown emotionless eyes searching Raiden facial features, he had a suspicion that Raiden didn't actually kill the targets.

"Ok" Raiden answers with a straight flat expression. Raiden walks away, once he disappears Ryder opens Nikkai's door. She was in a lying position with a old notebook with a black stubby crayon in her hand. Ryder watches her for a bit and thinks back to his sister when she was younger before he scowls. Nikkai looks up her eyes widen and she closes the notebook quickly

"Gimme that child." Ryder says firmly with his hand outstretched. Nikkai looks up and hands him the notebook. Ryder opens it and sees a crayon drawing of himself. His eyes widen at first surprised and then reads the messy and childish misspelled words.'I luv yuo Ukcle'. Nikkai twirls her thumbs in embarrassment, her child instinct told her that he thought it was troublesome taking care of her. He puts the notebook in his trench coat pocket.

He simply says nothing, Nikkai sits up on the bed.

"Let's go." he says as he holds the door open. Nikkai's grey eyes flicker with a green color. She gives him a small excited smile. It was her birthday she knew because Raiden always brought something special for her to eat. She quietly follows him. Since she had short steps Ryder stops and walks towards her and picks her up with one arm. He walks up the stairs saying nothing all the way up. Nikkai felt like a stuffed animal since Ryder was holding her like that. He makes it to his office and sits her down on his desk. Maybe he wasn't as dark as everyone thought.

"Don't move child." he says sternly, as he combs her soft locks and starts braiding it. Nikkai sits quietly as he finishes her hair up. After looking in his desk drawer he finds a rubber band.

He stares at his niece...almost like he was in a trance as he reached to touch her face. He retreated his hand quickly as he turns away to walk off,but Nikkai grabs his sleeve tugging it slightly.

"Help me" she points to the ground, he grabs her and puts her on the ground quickly.

"Let's go." He holds open the door.

"Where we going?" Nikkai looks up at his tall figure.

"tsk no asking questions child." he answers before he walks along narrow hallway. She follows behind quietly.

"Master, I've completed the mission." Killian Akamatsu catches Ryder off guard. He turns and looks at the 10yr old. Killian had white hair disheveled that made his dark pink eyes stand out. Killian wears white tank top, black leather jacket with a hood over his head, gray plaid shorts with a black belt around his waist, leather combat boots, and a silver chain necklace around his neck.

"Good job Killian. I knew you could pull it off, unlike that worthless bastard who failed to do that mission." Ryder praised the 10yr old.

"I'll never let you down Master." Killian's eyes twinkled a bit due to the praise from his master.

The truth was that he saw Ryder as his father figure. Ryder gave him freedom from the life he once had.

"Good to hear Killian." Ryder says again. Killian sees the small girl standing behind Ryder. Killian feeling uncomfortable around kids he leaves quickly telling Ryder that he will take another job.

After he is gone, Ryder continues his way to the exit at the end of the hall. Nikkai follows behind.

Once a distance away from the guild Ryder starts talking to Nikkai.

"You parents never wanted you." He starts off, observing the small child facial expressions. Her grey eyes became a light shade of blue.

"Your mother was foolish and reckless, and your father was the same as her. They abandoned you, and when I found out I went to get you. All I want is for you to grow up and be strong. Stomp on all those who betray you...who abandoned you." he tells Nikkai, everything was a web of lies the end being true of how he wanted her to become as dark as him. Nikkai partially believed him because Raiden always told her the opposite.

She was just a child and she didn't really understand the whole thing. Ryder later took her back to her dark room..

.

.

.

.

Sacred Soul

April 10

Xavier had summoned souls to do the decorations of the party. They did all the work early in the morning before any members arrived to the guildhall. There was streamers and balloons that were a variety of colors and sizes, prepared food were on silver platters that were on a huge rectangular table in the center of the guildhall. Then besides that table there was a round table that was filled with sweets and pasties. Then a big banner hung across the wall that read '3year Anniversary'. Xavier was satisfied with how the guildhall looked.

"Thank you my friends for your help." Xavier thanked the souls that helped. He gave them a happy smile, and waved at them as they faded away.

"Woah look at all the food!" Vetis drooled hungrily, as he walked towards the table.

"Stop in your tracks demon." Chayyliel warns Vetis stepping in front of him.

"You two better stop." Kai warns as he knows what Xavier has planned. They were showing signs that they were soon to engage into a serious fight. Vetis shoved Chayyliel back and Chayyliel seemed to get annoyed.

Xavier watched patiently.

"You guys better behave because we have a special guest coming in today." Xavier tells them. Vetis ignores him about to throw a punch at Chayyliel while he held him in place with his free hand.

"What's up my two favorite dudes." Chayyliel freezes in place while Vetis looked around with his good eye. He spots the Maniac right away. Vetis fades away instantly a bit after Chayyliel does the same.

"They never seen learn to learn Master." he chuckles lightly. The maniac had his eyes covered in white bandages, he wore a white strait jacket that had the sleeves tied together, maniac has long messy white hair, and very pale skin. He sits down by the bar knowing that kai was in that direction.

"Kai Storm why isn't that you have gone running to your realm?" Maniac asks Kai as he looks in Kai's direction.

"Meh, I've never had a problem with you." Kai answers, the truth is Kai was there when maniac pulled Chayyliel and Vetis apart. Maniac was pretty mad when they kept fighting through his crazy lullaby, so in the end he used force and it was anything but pretty. Vetis and Chayyliel didn't come out for a whole week on their own, but only when Xavier called them. Maniac was the true demon out of him and Vetis.

"Xavier will you need me for anything?" Kai looks over to him. Xavier shakes his head no.

"I do want you relax a bit before you go traveling again." Xavier tells him as he walks over to kai offering him a ham sandwich that had been cut into two. Kai takes a piece and walks off to the bar again.

Soon after the guild members were flooding through the doors. Everyone was anxious to eat some of food that was prepared by the soul Temura who was a chef that created all kinds of dishes. She really wasn't meant for battle she was more a support, since she could link her magic to a caster and increase the strength and stamina of the caster and if they were in trouble she would pull them back with the magic chain link.

"Ethan can you stop reading for once." Emma rolls her eyes at her twin.

"I'm finishing up a chapter.." he tells her.

His eyes focus on the letters in his book. After five minutes he snaps his fingers in realisation.

"That's how knight managed to escape after killing the evil duchess. I finally get it." he whispers to himself. He closes the book and puts it in his leather book bag. Emma grabs his hand and pulls him to the crowd.

"We will be having 3 games so everyone partner up." Xavier announced, there were cheers and whoops. Emma automatically links her arm with Ethan's. Razi and Yuki partnered up because they were some of the youngest members. Katie and Chris decided to be partners as they fist pumped each other. Aella and Zephyr were partners as they high fived each other.

"Wanna be partners Kai?" Amiya looks over at him for approval. He gives her a thumbs up with his free hand while he drinks some juice.

While Dino and some of the other guildmates decided to stand by.

"First event will be the three legged three arm race to mount Dansai. Rules are no one can use magic. There will be many obstacles in the way, and you cannot try to undo the magic bind ."Xavier tells the crowd.

"I call hacks!" Katie shouts right after, as she points to Kai and Amiya.

Kai gives her a questioning look.

"Kai is a flyer and they are both S-class." Chris agrees pointing it out.

"Zephyr can fly too." Aella points at her furry partner.

"No magic means no flying." Kai announces. Katie and everyone else oohs.

Xavier puts a magic bind on the pairs.

Each pair gets in position at the base of the mountain. Zephyr transforms to be the same height as Aella.

Kai and Amiya are full of concentration, they nod silently at each were at least going for second. Aella and Zephyr were aiming for first. Razi and Yuki have fiery spirit to win. Emma is determined to win while Ethan is a bit weary of his sister's competitive nature. Katie and Chris were doing it for the rush that they feel for the friendly competition.

"On your mark.." Xavier trails off to get the pairs anxious.

"Get Set.." he continues after a minute. The pairs are antsy to get started.

"GO!" some pairs struggle to get in rhythm with their partners.

Kai and Amiya are already in sync and take off in a speedwalk. Emma and Ethan jog in sync right after the S-class.

"Watch out a tree trunk!" Ethan panics as they stumble as they approach it quickly.

"Let's jump on three.." Emma tells him not slowing down.

"Ok!" Ethan puts his game face on.

"1...2…..3" Emma counts down, the trunk inches away from them as they jump effortlessly over it.

Razi and Yuki were crawling under a row of hurdles in a hurry and we supporting each other as they worked as a team.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the guild.

Alessio helps set up the next event. With the help of Dino, Adogo, and Hajime.

Hajime and Dino were carefully placing down the long thick trunk in the middle of the base.

"Is it touching ground?" Hajime asks Alessio. Alessio takes a ruler and measures the distance between the ground and the trunk.

"6inches mister Hajime." Alessio tells him stepping to the side.

"Ok good." Dino says as he stretched out.

"This is one of the most messy events yet." Adogo comments as she carefully carries a bucket of mud over. She pours it into the base.

"Yes it is miss Adogo." Alessio nods.

"Dino, where is your friend?" Hajime questions, as he now was carried two large buckets of mud to the base.

"Who..Nikki?" Dino picks up two large buckets and walks to the base.

"Yes the devil slayer who sometime fight with katie." Hajime had a bit of accent due to him not being from fiore.

"Some friend she is. She didn't even invite you to go with her Dino." Adogo tells him the truth.

Dino frowns slightly, and places the buckets down by the base.

"Everyone copes differently to their own personal issues." He answers and pours the thick brown mud into the base.

"He has a point Adogo." Hajime nods.

It was true everyone had their own way of coping with personal issues.

.

.

.

.

The top of mt Dansai

"The winners are Aella and Zephyr, second place is Kai and Amiya, Junaru twins came in 3rd, 4th Razi and Yukki, last place Katie and Chris." Xavier announces to the group.

"Ethan we could've had second place if it weren't for your shoe falling off." Emma sighs.

"Sorry." he whispers to her.

"Katie we lost." Chris hangs his head in disappointment.

"Come on we can win the next event." Katie she tells him with determination.

"Next event I will tell you there. Summoning Soul Tezure!" Xavier shouts. A small, round, fluffy,pink bunny with wings appears beside him.

"Yes? What can I do for you master?" Tezure asks with a cute smile.

"Teleport us to the guild." Xavier requests. Tezure nods as he makes a pink bubble around the competitors and the spectators. After a clap of his paws they are now behind the guildhall.

"Byee master.." Tezure fades moments after.

"Who knew a cute thing like him can teleport us so easily." Chris comments.

Some nod in agreement.

"Whoever falls in the mud loses. The one going to fight will be blindfolded, while their partner will be their eyes. Hear we have two foam swords that the fighters will use." Xavier tells them.

Emma and Ethan whisper their plan to each other.

"Junaru Twins vs Razi and Yuki" Maniac announces.

"Razi you fight, I'll be you eyes." Yuki grabs the blindfold and wraps it around his eyes.

Emma is already at her end of the trunk with her foam sword in hand. After Razi is on the trunk, yuki hands him his sword.

"Go." Mainiac shouts.

"Carefully walk forward." Yuki tells Razi.

"Emma balance yourself and charge carefully." Ethan tells Emma and she nods. Razi is being cautious as he walks towards the middle.

"Emma strike!" Ethan yells.

"Dodge! Step back Razi!" Yuki shouts as well. Razi steps back avoiding the attack and holding his sword as a shield to block any incoming attacks.

Emma loses her balance and immediately regains her stance.

The crowd watches in amazement.

"Razi attack now!" Yuki shouts.

"Emma step back and swing; attack from your left." Ethan whispers so she could hear him.

As Razi goes to attack, Emma swings her sword and hits Razi and he falls face first in the mud.

"Junaru Twins for the win. Next to go against them are Kai and Amiya." Maniac announced.

"I don't want to get muddy." Amiya tells Kai. Kai lets out a sigh and puts on a blindfold. Amiya hands him his sword. He steps onto the trunk.

"I'm going to beat you Kai!" Emma shouts confidentially.

"Ok, go ahead knock me down." Kai spreads his arms leaving him wide open.

"Emma he is open. But be careful." Ethan whispers to her.

Amiya is watching with a plate of sweets in her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be his eyes." Aella sweatdrops.

"He is pretty capable, so i wouldn't worry." Amiya glances at kai.

Emma thinks to aim at his feet, to do it quick and easy. As she crouches and swings. Kai moves swiftly and avoids her attack. She charges upwards, Kai moves his face slightly as the foam sword misses his face. After Ethan was trying to keep up with their fast movements. Slightly out of breath he grabs a glass of punch.

"Hey! You're back!" Dino shouts as he spots his best friend coming through the backdoor of the guild. Nikki is seen with a sling on left arm.

"Yep, just wanted to get home and relax a bit." She says, Dino walks over to her.

"How did that happen?" He asks and points at her sling.

"I fell off a roof, and landed on this arm therefore breaking it." she explains.

"Kai lookout!" Amiya shouts as she almost chokes on her food,as he was distracted by the sound of Nikki's voice. Before he can react, the foam sword hits him hard and he falls into the mud back first.

"Ha, I win!" Emma cheers and she steps forward and slips right after Kai. Ethan facepalms.

"This match doesn't add points to the Junaru twins. Amiya and Kai are still in for the next event since they did get second last event." Maniac announces.

1st Aella and Zephyr

2nd Junaru Twins

3rd Kai and Amiya

4th Katie and Chris

Eliminated Yuki and Razi

Kai gets out from the mud pool and so does Emma. Kai combs his hair to the with his muddy fingers.

"Katie and Chris vs Amiya and Kai." Maniac announces, before kai had a chance to leave the area.

"Amiya wanna win or you cool with just losing on purpose." Kai asks her.

"Meh, I don't want to participate anymore, this food is delicious." she points at her food with the fork.

"OK then." Kai says relief laced in his voice.

"We drop out of the competition!" They say in unison; loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Why!" Some shout in surprise.

"Junaru twins vs Katie and Chris." Maniac announces again.

.

.

.

.

.

Nikki's house

She unlocks her door and steps inside, flips the light switch.

"Come in Dino." She motions with her good arm.

"Thanks for having me over." He says, and slips off his shoes.

"You can help yourself to anything that i have in the kitchen." She tells him as she grabs an apple.

"You're house is pretty nice." Dino complements and follows her to the living room which was to the right of the front door.

"Why didn't you want to stay at the party." Dino asks as he takes a seat in a leather recliner across from her.

"It doesn't really interest me." She answers flatly, and takes another bite of her apple.

"Did you participate in any events?" she asks him. He shakes his head no.

"It was a partner event. So I just helped set up." he answers. He reaches for a album that is on the coffee table. Nikki sits up quickly from her lying position. And reaches to snatch it away from Dino. He had already opened it and was looking at the first photo that was there.

"Is that you when you were a baby?" He comments and continues to observe the photo.

"This album means a lot to me." she says quietly.

"I'm guessing this is your family." he says, and the women had ombre teal hair that was braided neatly with bangs framing her brown almond eyes, lips stained in a ruby red, with a flowing blue white dress, that had long loose sleeves. In her arms was a small baby girl wrapped in a light pink blanket soundly sleeping peacefully. The man beside her looked at her with loving ice blue eyes, he had one hand on the baby's back while the other was on his son who was seven years old. The son wore a grey shirt with a basketball on fire and some black shorts to go with it. He had his mother's brown eyes and dimples while only having dark hair like his father. He looked slightly upset because his father was messing up his hair. The man had a long sleeve dress shirt that had and showed off his forearms since the sleeves were neatly folded at the elbows, he had faded jeans on, his medium length hair was combed back neatly with a few part falling over his eyes.

"Wow, you have some good looking parents." he comments quietly and Nikki cracks a half smile.

He flips through and sees most photos of her and her brother, some with her and dad, and only a few with her mother.

"You can go through the whole album cuz I trust you Dino. You'll see some things about me that not many know." Nikki tells him when he reaches the divider for the next section of photos.

Dino looks as her and then back to the page. He flips the page over and sees some pictures of Raiden and his older sister Tsunami and Nikki she was around the age of 8 or 9.

"Isn't that women Tsunami Striker from the magic council." He asks looking up, and she nods in response.

"She is the sister of the blonde boy there his name is Raiden." She adds.

He flips some pages and gets to one that catches eye.

"Yes, he was once in this guild." she tells him.

Dino continues on and some pictures of Kai and her appear.

"You and Kai were a thing?" he asks quietly surprised. He flips through again and after 8 pages he freezes. There was a picture of Nikki who looked very pregnant.

"Just keep going, and I'll explain everything at the end." she says and gets up to go to her kitchen. There is a one that has Xavier holding the baby girl, then One of Vetis terrified of the small baby, as Kai held her out to him.

Dino chuckles a bit at the picture. Chayyliel on the other hand held her in his arms. Nikki seen in the background resting in the bed. The last pictures were Nikki and the baby, Kai and the baby, and then both of them with the baby. He closes the album. Nikki walks back over from the couch.

"That's a lot to process." he admits.

"I know." she answers.I

"So you and Kai dated, and had a child...Where is that child now?" Dino examines Nikki's facial expression, the aura around was dark and gloomy.

"I had Nikkai when I was 16 which was 2 years ago. She was ripped away from our lives the day after she was born. The one who took her was the one I used to look up to...My brother Ryder who is the guildmaster of Poison Fang." she says quietly a frown etched on her face. Dino frowns at what she had said about her baby being taken.

"I understand. Is there anyway I can help you?" he places the album down on the coffee table.

"Everyday that passes makes me lose faith in finding her." she admits quietly.

"Don't lose it. I'll help you guys find her. I want to see my best friend happy. Let's go to the party;there's some food I know you would like." Dino says as he grabs her good arm and pulls her along.

"Ok, maybe just this once." she responds and follows, Dino closes the door behind them..

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

.Thanks for all that have sent ocs! I haven't updated the chracter list yet. And credit to the owners of the ocs introduced in this chapter. I dont have the time to look for the names of owners of the ocs because my inbox is literally full. I also want to thank you guys for being patient with me. And tommarrow is my 18th birthday!

.Chapter Questions

How would your character feel about Nikki's and Kai's situation if it was to be revealed to them?

How would your character feel about Maniac?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Another Note Important

I am back for real this time. I've been occupied with school and work and some more school, and I'm just to stubborn to call it quits with this story. 45 ocs I might divide this into two guilds, if i do decide on this I will create a new story for this guild. If I do this guild will either be located on the opposite side of Daisani or in hargeon. I kinda looking for some help writing. If your interested pm!

I have a poll on my profile! Go vote!

Thank you for your patience.


	8. ANOTHER NOTE(will delete all notes after

Ok, I made that new story published so go follow now. Also vote for that guilds name...cause I cant start without having a guild name.

Thank You see you very soon.


End file.
